


Mistletoe Kisses

by jayreii



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, I might add other chapters with different Christmas ways of them getting together but idk, M/M, Mistletoe, Shit title/tags/description but idk what else to say, This is set in s14 i guess, mistletoe kiss, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayreii/pseuds/jayreii
Summary: Charlie & Mac find themselves under the mistletoe and get encouraged to do what people normally do under there...





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> If this is a little OOC or not as good as it should be then oops it didn't take me long and I wrote most of it really early in the morning so disclaimer. Let me know via comments if it's any good pls.

Charlie and Mac were putting Christmas decorations up around the bar. While Dennis and Dee were sat at a table, drinking beer, not in the Christmas spirit.

Charlie was on a ladder trying to hang up a mistletoe, but he couldn't reach. “Ah, shit. Mac, can you help me out with this?”

Mac looked over at Charlie from the ground and saw him struggling. “Sure, dude.” He climbed up onto the other side of the ladder all the way to the top.

Using his height to his advantage, he took the mistletoe off Charlie and, without thinking, hung it above the two of them.

As this was going on, Dee caught the interaction occurring, noticed something and laughed. “Haha! Mac and Charlie are under the mistletoe! Now you guys gotta kiss.”

Dennis looked up and laughed along with her. “Yeah, dudes! Kiss!” He joked.

Charlie was confused, looking at Dennis and Dee then back at Mac, who just rolled his eyes.

“Don't be a pussy!” Dennis called out.

“Dude, I think it's like the law or something, we gotta kiss now.” Charlie told Mac.

Mac just blinked and started at Charlie. “Are you sure about that, Charlie? Although, I don't want Dennis calling me a pussy...” They were both speaking in a low volume so the two down below couldn't hear them.

He nodded his head in response. “It's cool.” Charlie then leaned forward, hands resting on the top of the ladder, and placed his lips on Mac’s.

Mac’s eyes were wide but he didn't pull away, frozen in place. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Charlie pulled back.

Over on the table, Dennis and Dee were watching this play out, completely shocked and mouths open.

“Woah, what the fuck?” Dennis eventually called out.

Charlie felt a little bit embarrassed and silly now. “What? You told us to!”

"Oh my god!” Dee spoke up. “It was a joke. We were joking!”

“Yeah.” Dennis continued. “We didn't think you'd actually do it.”

“Well, how the hell was I supposed to know you were joking? I can never tell!” Charlie loudly exclaimed.

“It's fine, dude. Ignore them.” Mac softly told him.

“That's fucked, dude. That was _too_ weird.” Dennis got out of his chair.

“What?! No it's not!” Charlie yelled.

“Yeah, I can't deal with _that_ right now.” Dee followed suit, pointing at Mac and Charlie.

“We’ll unpack all that, later.” They both left the bar leaving both of them briefly alone and quiet on the ladder.

“Calm down, dude.”

“I mean, they're making a big deal about it, right? It wasn't that bad!”

Mac smiled. “Yeah, sure. I liked it.”

Charlie looked more intensely at Mac, realising what he said. “ _Oh_.”

“You wanna move the mistletoe somewhere more comfortable?” Mac offered, smirking.

“But it's _finally_ hung up.”

“I didn't mean it like that, idiot.”

Charlie gulped, realising. “Oh. Definitely, then.”


End file.
